Xamot (RAH)
:Xamot is a Cobra character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. |alias= |hidem= |branch= |graderank= |specialty=Crimson Guard commander; Infiltration; Espionage; Sabotage; Propaganda; Corporate law |training=Foreign Legion Paras; Zurich banks |weapon= |hideo= |factions=*Cobra |subteams= |1stcomic=''G.I. Joe'' #37 |1sttoon=The Further Adventures of G.I. Joe }} As a twin, Xamot is a mirror image of his brother Tomax, save for a scar on his face. But make no mistake, their personalities are an absolute match. He is motivated by money and a need to control things to his advantage. He is among Cobra's operatives who value brains just as much as brawn. It is then not a surprise that Cobra Commander gave him and Tomax control of the elite Crimson Guard force. He and Tomax both served in the Foreign Legion before venturing out as successful mercenaries. A near fatal firefight that gave Xamot the scar on his face provided the impetus for both to leave the battlefield. They went to Zurich where they became financial geniuses. However, international finance was too haphazard for his controlling nature and trudged through until the fateful meeting with the Commander. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity :The G.I. Joe: Order of Battle comics clearly identified Corsica as Xamot's place of birth. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Xamot & Tomax sent Crimson Guards to a London embassy to capture the Ambassador but Action Force stopped them. Xamot was disguised in the street and telepathically warned Tomax who was flying the retrieval helicopter. They placed a tracer on their captured equipment and used it to learn the location of the Action Force base. The twins attacked with a squad of B.A.T.s but they found themselves in a trap and the base’s defence systems destroyed the robots. The twins escaped, taking with them a photograph of the family of Trent, Action Force's commander and Ministry of Defence liasion. On a tube train they discussed making use of the photograph to boost their favour but were observed by another passenger who waited until they were gone to reveal himself as Zartan. Before the twins could take action, Zartan's associates the Dreadnoks kidnapped Trent's daughter and sought to blackmail him. In the process Trent was killed. The twins were the the prosecuters when Destro faced an abortive trial for disloyalty after a failure to capture a Broadcast Energy Transmitter. They then ordered Crimson Guard Simon Weller, who worked as a bank branch manager in the village of Little Meldon, to steal the bank’s holdings. Action Force laid siege and Weller’s brother Robert talked Simon into surrendering. Furious with the Guard's failure, the twins shot Simon Weller dead, making it appear as though Action Force were responsible. They subsequently recruited a grieving Robert to Cobra. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Voiced by Michael Bell (Xamot) & Corey Burton (Tomax) DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Toys * The Real American Hero Collection (2002) :A re-release of Xamot was part of the final set of the Real American Hero Collection toys. The final set was not sold through stores but rather thru online. :Real American Hero Collection filecard * Crimson Strike Team (2002) :The Crimson Strike Team version of Xamot was a 2002 G.I. Joe Convention exclusive. It is a repaint of the original Xamot design. :Crimson Strike Team filecard * Spy Troops (2003) :The SpyTroops series gives Xamot an all-new design. He is packaged together with Tomax and the Crimson Command Copter. :SpyTroops filecard * Crimson Guard Force (2005) :Xamot gets the three-piece suit treatment in the Crimson Guard Force. He is packaged together with a Crimson Guard and Firefly. There is also another version of the Siegie package that included Tomax instead of Xamot. :Crimson Guard Force *'G.I. Joe Generation 3 (2008)' :Xamot was released with the third series of comic packs in 2008. The pack also included Tomax and an original issue of G.I. Joe, #36½. :Filecard Trivia * While the cartoon and comics played up the psychic connection between Tomax and Xamot, it was never mentioned in their original filecard. It took up until the SpyTroops series to mention any such ability. * Tomax and Xamot's preliminary names were Movat and Tovam.Steve Gerber, G.I. Joe Writers' Guide (Sunbow Productions, Inc., 1985), 17. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1985/Introductions Category:Cobra Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Generation 3 characters